


Welcome home

by Random954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit misses being an abstract concept, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random954/pseuds/Random954
Summary: Being in a video makes Deceit a bit more real than he's used to. It's a learning curve.





	Welcome home

Deciet woke up which was already a sign that something bizarre was going on. He existed. And not in that nebulous way all of Thomas ideas existed in the Mindscape. Taking shape when Thomas thought about them and fading to nothingness when he didn't. 

He was laying in a bed staring sleepily at a ceiling, even though Thomas was...

Brushing his teeth?

Yes, Deciet could tell that Thomas was starting his morning routine and he definitely wasn't thinking about lying to anyone, so Deciet shouldn't have existed as solidly as he did.

Deciet sat up. He was in a modest room. Nothing, but a bed with a yellow comforter pushed near the window and a bookshelf near one of the two doors. 

"Well isn't this interesting?" To be honest Deciet was a bit frightened. He'd never existed before. There were probably things he had to do right? 

He got out of bed. His hat was on the bookshelf, but he was still wearing the rest of his outfit. It probably wasn't very comfortable to sleep in, but Deciet could deal with that when he actually had to sleep. 

The first door he opened, the one next to the bookshelf, was a walk in closet. It was completely empty except for a tall mirror in the back.

Deciet tried to look in it but smoke swirled across the glass from the inside. 

"Well okay then." Deciet did want to know what he looked like. He'd been wondering for a while now, it must have been interesting because his outfit was delightful and he could feel his scales, but there was no way for him to see his own face. It would look like Thomas's of course, but not exactly. 

Morality had his freckles. Creativity's hair was the nicest. Logic's eyes were darker than anyone else's. And Virgil had a variety of differences though he seemed to be tamping down everything except his eyebags now a days.

The other door opened into a square hallway with a door at the end of it. The hallway looked like it should have had other doors, but the wall was bare except for Deciet's room and the door at the end.

It was a bathroom and it had a door opposite the one Deceit had opened.  There was a bathtub and a sink and a toilet. 

"Do I have bodily functions now." Deceit whispered, slightly horrified. 

The bathtub was filled with various shower things. Shampoos and lotions and body wash at various stages of fullness. Two puffballs one red one blue hung from the shower head. Three towels on the towel rack, red, blue, and black with a small black hand towel placed on its match. Four tooth brushes in the toothbrush holder on the sink, blue, black, red, and purple. There was a sticky note stuck to the mirror that said 'Don't forget to floss!' in big, bubbly letters'

Deceit stared at his face in the mirror. Light glinted off his scales in a strange way, it made them look particularly slimy. They were more brown than yellow which threw his color scheme off just a bit. When he pulled  at his lips he could see that his fangs had been dulled. They were still sharp, but they didn't even poke out of his mouth.

"What a pretty picture." He mumbled. This wasn't what he was supposed to look like. It was too much like Thomas, too much like light sides. Pushing back stranger parts of themselves so the looked palpable. When Deceit had a more negible grasp on existence he'd looked stranger and he'd liked it that way. The others could shapeshift, but until yesterday's video Deciet hadn't had a solid form to change, or reason to want to. So he'd never tried. 

He focused on trying to make his teeth longer, sharper. Nothing happened.

"Perfect." Annoyed Deciet flicked out his tongue, pleased to see that was still his. Small, forked, and bright red.

That's when the other bathroom door opened.


End file.
